The long-term objective of this study is to determine the public health significance of human genital tract chlamydial (particularly TRIC (trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis) agent) infections. Essentially this is to be determined by careful clinical evaluation and follow-up of patients with TRIC agent conjunctivitis or genital tract infections combined with studies on prevalence of infection in selected populations.